


control

by megamegaturtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Sex Toys, dom-ish??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it's better for Alya if she just let's someone else do all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milesabovepeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/gifts).



Her breath is stuck in her throat, refusing to come out as she lays back on the bed. Her hair is splayed like sun rays, the red and oranges tones fanning as if sunset. She can’t move except only to rock her hips and enjoy the delicious friction that thrums in between her sides. 

Alya can only flutter her eyes for a brief second, her fingers twisted in the sheets as Chloe stands above her smirking, but still somehow sweet. All she can see is golden fair skin and messy golden hair tumble over her naked shoulders.  Licking her lips, the pretty blonde–who may look like an angel is but is actually a devil–clicks the vibrator to a higher speed. 

Her back arches, her body trying to twist and squirm, but Chloe takes a free hand and presses hard on Alya’s hipbone. 

“Fuck.”

Alya hears Chloe laugh as she thrust the vibator in and out, holding her in place in case she moves again. 

And while Alya feels helpless, no control to grasp, she doesn’t mind as her worries melt away from the pleasure building in every cell of her body. It’s like an ample wave, swaying back and forth in an ocean’s current. A manicured hand lazily drags the its nails down her rich brown skin, only rising the stakes of the sensation. 

There’s a beg that it’s too much, it’s too much and her mind is reeling, but as predicted it’s ignored and Chloe only turns up the speeds and moves the toy in and out of her harder than before. 

Her mind is sizzling, a lit with fire of so much that her soul feels like a taunt string curled into a perfect spiral. Her heartbeat is pounding, drumming, thrumming like the hum that fills the room and she feels like it will pop out of her chest. 

Yet it doesn’t, for it falls into the ocean that Chloe has created as the beautiful girl leans down and licks Alya's neck, her tongue warm and slick as it finds its way to her lips. And when Chloe kisses her, all tongue and teeth, Alya is positive that she forgot how to breathe. 

But breath is not needed as Chloe shifts the vibrator just right and the waves that were building so high, growing so tall flood her very body from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet. Warmth and ice dance on her skin, play on her heart and her lungs as she tries to taste sweet air, but all she wants to taste is Chloe. 

With a lazy hand, tired and relaxed, Alya pulls playfully on the girl’s hair, and captures her lips with her own. They’re warm while hers feel cold, all her blood pumping through her heart instead of at her skin. 

The kisses are slow, sleepy even, as the two girls settle into the soft mattress to enjoy the quietness of the moment. 

For now.  

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WAS DRIVING TODAY AND THIS HAPPENED. WHAT CAN I SAY?


End file.
